


Proven Innocence

by themultifandombi



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Bisexual Eddie Miller, Bisexual Fabian Rutter, Closet Sex, Emotional Sex, Feddie, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, This is very bi again, and they're so very bi, biiiiiii, but they also love to fuck, they love each other so so so so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themultifandombi/pseuds/themultifandombi
Summary: After a vision shows Eddie that there is a traitor among the Sibunas, Fabian desperately tries to prove his innocence to his secret boyfriend.**Sequel to Cryptic Kisses/Pillow Talk. While reading either/both of these one-shots is not required to understand or enjoy this story, it is highly recommended.**
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Fabian Rutter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Proven Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you are all doing well, and staying healthy in this crazy pandemic-ridden world!  
> So I was watching some of the later season 3 eps the other day for the millionth time, and god I just got soooooooo many Feddie feels; so, I wrote this! I’m not entirely sure why, but writing them comes super easily to me, and of course, is very much enjoyable— so here we are! Don’t worry, I’m still working on my other stories too— I’m in the final stages of editing the next installment of Reasons as we speak, as well as finishing up a Keddie friendship one shot I’ve been working on for ages. Hopefully those will be up within the next week! But until then, here is the latest Feddie one shot I have written, and also, the first piece I have ever written with a tinsy bit of smut in it: Proven Innocence! I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, be sure to read the author’s note at the end too. Okay, that’s all for now— happy reading!

Fabian couldn’t believe what he was hearing: one of his best friends had been turned into a sinner. _Who? How? When?_

While there were a million questions racing through his mind, he felt that there was one in particular that needed to be addressed immediately; however, Patricia managed to ask it first:

“In the mean time, how can we trust each other?”

An uncomfortable silence filled the classroom.

Eddie shrugged. “We can’t,” he replied disappointingly.

Wordlessly, the group filed out of the room one by one. Eddie was about to head back to the house, hoping that the walk there would ease his nerves and clear his head, when suddenly, Fabian approached him.

“Eddie, can I speak to you for a minute?” he asked nonchalantly.

Although a bit nervous, Eddie nodded in response. Fabian flashed him a small smile, and then led him down the main hallway of lockers to a nearby supply closet. After glancing over his shoulder to ensure that no one was near to witness them, Fabian quickly pulled a bobby pin from his blazer pocket, and then lightly pulled Eddie inside the closet.

Once he had shut and locked the door behind them, Fabian pushed Eddie up against the adjacent wall, and smashed their lips together in a delightfully messy, heated kiss. As he continued to kiss him, Fabian’s hands dove for Eddie’s belt buckle, and frantically tried to undo it; but, much to his dismay, Eddie only responded by lightly pushing him away.

“It’s not me,” Fabian breathed as he leaned in to kiss him again.

Eddie scoffed, and shoved him back again, this time with a bit more force.

“Oh really,” he hissed, “because dragging me into a supply closet to make out during class is _such_ a typical Fabian behavior, isn’t it?”

Fabian gazed at him in surprise. He could tell that his secret boyfriend seriously doubted his confession, and was genuinely concerned to be locked in a room with him. Initially, he had thought that simply kissing him would prove his innocence, but he was mistaken.

“It’s not me,” Fabian repeated, stepping closer to him, even though he could tell the movement made him uncomfortable, “listen, it said on one of the pages of the book that once a sinner is taken, they’re no longer capable of feeling love or devotion for anything other than Ammut, so trust me, Eddie, it’s _not_ me! I know it’s only fair for you to be equally suspicious of all of us, but—”

“Whoa whoa wait, hold on,” Eddie interrupted, a small smile beginning to spread across his face, as he slowly remembered reading the aforementioned text, “did…did you just say that you _love_ me?”

Fabian stared at him in slight embarrassment, unsure of how to respond; he couldn’t tell if his proclamation had made things better or worse for him. He knew with every fiber of his being that he was in love with Eddie, and he had planned on telling him eventually, but he had imagined doing so over a romantic dinner, or while they were laying in bed together, or really _any_ other time; but, it was too late for him to back down now.

“Yeah…um, I…I guess I did,” he stammered nervously.

Eddie smiled the brightest, most radiant smile Fabian had ever seen in his entire life. Without breaking eye contact with him, Eddie slipped his bag off of his shoulder, and let it hit the ground with a tiny _thud_. He then stepped closer to his boyfriend, and wrapped his arms around his waist, drawing him closer to him.

“I love you too,” Eddie whispered softly.

Smiling profusely, they both leaned in at the same time, and crashed their lips together in an erratic yet affectionate kiss. As per usual, the kiss escalated quite rapidly; within seconds, they were fully making out, and clawing at each other’s clothes.

Eddie briefly pulled back so he could undo his tie, “You think we’re safe in here,” he asked as he threw the tie on the ground. 

Fabian nodded emphatically as he kicked his shoes off his feet. 

“Yeah, definitely. It’s the one period we don’t have with the others, so no one will notice we’re gone, and I locked the door,” he replied, reaching over to touch the doorknob to double check that it was locked.

“Fantastic,” Eddie breathed, extending his arms to grab his boyfriend’s waist and pull him close again.

They resumed their sloppy make out session as they continued to shed their clothes. Fabian frantically pulled Eddie’s grey sweater over his head, and then ripped open the buttons of the shirt underneath, whilst Eddie attacked his belt buckle, and slid it off his waist.

When Eddie went to remove his boyfriend’s numerous shirts, he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What?” Fabian asked playfully as Eddie gently pushed the collars of his blazer and sweater back so he could kiss his collarbone, one of his favorite places to be kissed.

“You’re just wearing so many damn layers,” Eddie teased as he lightly sucked on his skin, “don’t get me wrong, you look fucking hot in them, it’s just a little annoying when I’m trying to get you naked.”

Fabian laughed as Eddie continued to kiss around his collarbone.

“Well, you seem to have managed,” he mused, moaning slightly.

Smirking, Eddie pulled back so he could start undressing him: first, he took off his blazer, then his sweater, followed by his tie, his button-down, and then the white, sleeveless tank top he wore underneath it all.

“What, were three shirts not enough?” Eddie teased as he cupped his face and started kissing him again.

Fabian giggled as he smiled into the kiss.

“Sorry,” he mumbled against his lips, “let me make it up to you.” 

Then, without any additional warning, Fabian backed Eddie into the corner of the closet, and sunk down to his knees.

“Fuck yes,” Eddie breathed excitedly as Fabian swiftly unbuttoned his pants, and then pulled them down with his briefs, fully exposing his hardening length.

Smirking deviously, Fabian wasted no time in wrapping his mouth around the head of his penis, and then gulping it down his throat. Eddie moaned as loudly as he felt he could get away with, considering they were in school.

Fabian took more of him in, until he had nearly the entire shaft in his mouth. Eddie leaned his head back against the wall as he thrusted forward, forcing himself even deeper down his throat, bringing both boys immeasurable pleasure. As a result, Eddie’s previous worries about the traitor had completely vanished. He knew subconsciously that he would fret about it again soon enough, so for the time being, his primary focus was on fucking his boyfriend.

* * *

Fabian hadn’t meant to keep them in there for as long as he had; but, he couldn’t bring himself to leave, either.

They had used their discarded clothes and a combination of somewhat clean-looking towels and rags to create a makeshift bed for themselves on the floor of the supply closet. It wasn’t nearly as comfortable as either of their beds were, but it was the best they could do for the time being.

Eddie was laying flat on his back, with Fabian tucked under his right arm, curled up against his side. His head rested on his bicep, while his left arm stretched across Eddie’s torso.

“We should do this in here more often,” Eddie murmured, “because that was a really, really, _really_ good distraction from everything.”

Fabian turned on to his side so he could face him. He moved his hand from Eddie’s stomach to his head, so he could soothingly run his fingers through his hair.

“I thought that would be the case,” he replied, “but, to be perfectly honest, I mainly just wanted to prove that it’s not me. Although, I have to admit, this was extremely fun.”

Eddie chuckled. “Well then, mission accomplished,” he told him as craned his neck to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

They laid together in silence for a few moments, just enjoying the chance to be together. Despite their unusual environment, Eddie was actually starting to drift off into sleep when suddenly, Fabian spoke again.

“I think it’s one of the girls,” he whispered, “I know it’s not me or you, and I’ve known Alfie long enough to know he’s not great at keeping secrets, so I don’t think it’s him. That would just leave the two of them.”

Eddie shrugged, disliking the idea of _any_ of his friends being a sinner. 

“I don’t know,” he murmured, “I’m just tired of this whole thing. I want it to be over.”

Fabian returned to stroking his hair in attempt to soothe him. 

“Well, if history repeats itself, it won’t last _that_ much longer. We just need to figure out who the traitor is, do everything we can to keep them contained, prevent anyone else from being taken, and then figure out how to get the traitor back on our side.”

Eddie glanced at his boyfriend and smiled, feeling slightly reassured. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” he wondered aloud.

Fabian grinned as he continued to stroke his hair. “just exist,” he told him.

Eddie smiled, before turning on to his side to make a more serious request.

“Just promise me one thing,” he started, “promise me that it will _never_ be you. I mean, I’ll do everything I can to protect you, but we still lead separate lives, and I can’t be with you _all_ the time, so please, please, please, _please_ , don’t let them take you. I don’t think I could live with myself if they did.”

“Hey,” Fabian replied gently as he outstretched his arms to securely wrap him up in them. He then leaned forward and placed a sweet, affectionate, kiss on his lips.

They kissed lovingly for a few moments before Fabian broke away, and resumed stroking Eddie’s hair.

“ _Nothing_ is going to happen to me, or any of the rest of us who haven’t already been taken,” he started, “we’re fully aware of everything that’s going on at the Gatehouse, and we know to avoid it at all costs. We’re Sibuna: we’ve never lost a quest before, and we certainly aren’t going to now.”

Eddie smiled, his spirits having been completely lifted by his boyfriend’s motivational speech. 

“Why is it that _you’re_ not the leader again?” He asked somewhat seriously.

Fabian grinned, and leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose. “Because I’m not the Osirian,” he breathed as he tilted his head to kiss his neck, “and because I know that without your smarts, your cleverness, your compassion, and your powers, that we wouldn’t even stand _a chance_ of overcoming this,” he added as he trailed kisses down his neck, “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again: Sibuna needs you, Eddie. We’ll only get through this with you leading the way,” he finished, pulling his lips away from his neck, before relocating them to his lips.

They kissed again for several minutes. It was Eddie who eventually pulled away, and cupped Fabian’s face.

“I love you _so_ much,” he whispered as he lightly ran his thumbs over his cheeks, “I honestly don’t know how I’d be handling this without you here to reassure me.”

“I love you too,” he replied, “and like I’ve said before, that’s what I’m here for: giving uplifting speeches. Well, and decoding hieroglyphics.”

“And for quickies in school supply closets,” Eddie added.

“Of course,” Fabian replied as he laughed lightly.

The couple continued to cuddle while Eddie checked the time on his phone.

“We still have about 20 minutes before next period,” he stated as he seductively ran his hand down Fabian’s side, “and it would make more sense to just make up an entire class instead of trying to get caught up in the middle—”

“Make up!” Fabian exclaimed suddenly.

Eddie stared at his boyfriend in confusion as he bolted upright, and hurriedly began to redress himself.

“Umm…what?” Eddie asked quizzically.

“Make up,” Fabian repeated excitedly, “as in, the stuff the girls put on their faces everyday, which would have their DNA on it, which would also match the most recent DNA found on the broken phonograph, which—”

“Would reveal the traitor,” Eddie finished, “babe, that’s brilliant!”

Fabian smiled as he hurriedly slipped his sweater over his head, and then pulled his blazer over his shoulders. Once he was fully dressed, he reached over and pecked Eddie’s lips.

“Cover for me when I leave during the auditions for the play,” he said as he stood up from beside his naked boyfriend, “I’m going to download some DNA matching software now, and then while everyone’s distracted, I’ll leave and get some samples.”

“I will, but _please_ be careful, and don’t let anyone catch you,” Eddie replied as he started to redress himself.

“Of course,” Fabian replied as he waited for him to finish getting dressed before he opened the door.

“One more thing,” Eddie said as he stood up, fully dressed again. He smiled at him, and then leaned into to kiss him one last time before they departed their safe haven that was the supply closet.

They made out for enough time to thoroughly enjoy each other, but quickly enough to avoid becoming aroused again. It was Eddie who eventually pulled away.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Fabian replied as he quickly placed one final, gentle, peck on his lips, “I’ll see you back at the house.”

“Okay,” Eddie breathed.

Then, Fabian slowly cracked the door open, and left the room. Eddie waited a few moments before he made his exit, just in case anyone was nearby, as to avoid suspicion.

As he walked away, his racing thoughts resumed the laps they had been running through his mind; however, they hadn’t returned with the same level of intensity they had maintained previously, because Fabian’s pep talk had truly made him feel better about the entire situation.

Also, he tended to feel less anxious after he’d just gotten laid.

**Author's Note:**

> The End! I may write a few more Feddie one-shots in the sort-of-near future, which would include Eddie having to cope with Fabian becoming a sinner, as well as the aftermath of that; however, I probably won’t write those unless interest is expressed in me writing them, but you never know. Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading this, I really appreciate it! Be sure to leave your comments and kudus below! Thanks again! Have a good night, and stay safe out there!  
> — Taylor


End file.
